Honedge (Pokémon)
|} Honedge (Japanese: ヒトツキ Hitotsuki) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 35, which evolves into when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Honedge is a Pokémon that resembles a sword from the medieval times. Honedge's appearance when sheathed is dark brown with curved lines across its surface. Its appearance when unsheathed is a silver sword, with a gem that appears to be its eye engraved on its hilt. Attached to the pommel is a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end. The sash is known to suck the life energy out of anyone who dares to grab it by the hilt. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Honedge debuted in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. The same Honedge, under the ownership of Argus Steel, reappeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Honedge appeared in A Meeting of Two Journeys!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It was used in his battle against , but was defeated by . It evolved into sometime before A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, and it evolved again into sometime before Valuable Experience for All!. Minor appearances Honedge made its main series debut in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it was used by its in the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille Town. It appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, being used by its Trainer in the Master Class Showcase in Gloire City. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Two soldiers' Honedge appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. They were some of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celosia of Team Flare owns a Honedge, which she used in conjunction with her to possess . It first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Honedge makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: The origin of this Pokémon is a great ghost tale: it's said that Honedge are ancient swords possessed by a departed spirit. Should people try to grab the sword, Honedge will attack them or wrap its sash around their arm, slowly draining the life energy from their body. Moral of the story: be careful around ancient swords. PAL: There's a rather spooky tale behind this Pokémon's origins: apparently, it's an ancient sword possessed by a departed spirit. Honedge won't let anyone grip its hilt. If they try, it will attack them or wrap its sash around their arm and drain the life energy from their body! Yikes! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 167 Marron Trail: Stage 672}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Honedge or its . * Honedge, along with its , were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Honedge appears to be based conceptually on a fully sentient, possessed . The fact that it starts off as an ordinary sword may mean it could be based on the mythos behind use; katanas possessed the user soul and attacked of its own free will. In Japanese legends, any object left behind or forgotten by its owner can and will after a while become a , and most commonly in legends, swords or umbrellas were the ones to attack humans. Considering it drains the life of those who wield it, it may have also been based on the cursed . Visually, considering its build and hilt, Honedge seems to be based on either a , , or possibly sword, with its own and -like prehensile limb. The design on both Honedge and Doublade's sheath resembles that of a , clearly depicted on Honedge and more ornately designed on Doublade's. Name origin Honedge may be a combination of ''hone, one, and edge. Hitotsuki may be a combination of 一つ hitotsu (one) and 突き tsuki (stab, lunge, or thrust) or 憑き tsuki ( ). In other languages and or |fr=Monorpale|frmeaning=From , , and possibly |es=Honedge|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gramokles|demeaning=From and |it=Honedge|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단칼빙 Dankalbing|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=獨劍鞘 Duhkgimchiu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=獨劍鞘 Dújiànqiào|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=हॉनएड्ज Honedge|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хонедж Khonedzh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Gramokles es:Honedge fr:Monorpale it:Honedge ja:ヒトツキ zh:独剑鞘